


The Week After

by dietcokeenthusiast



Series: Caminoka Chronicles [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: Sequel to "What the Future Holds". A look at Camilla and Hinoka's married life. Camilla ends up having a much easier time adjusting to her new home in Hoshido a week after her wedding to Hinoka. She also develops a greater taste for eating Hoshidan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The "bonus chapter" for "What the Future Holds" is finally done! It's also going to be the first of three sequels I'm writing for it. Enjoy! :D

“You know, dear, I think what I miss most about Nohr, aside from seeing my family as often, is the food.”

Hinoka looked up at Camilla. “Our food’s that bad you’re missing yours after only a week?”

“Oh, there’s nothing wrong with Hoshidan food, darling,” Camilla replied, shooting Hinoka a hungry glance. “We just don’t eat nearly as much vegetables and fish as you do.”

“What’s wrong with vegetables and fish?”

“Nothing at all, dear. Sometimes I just prefer to sink my teeth into something meatier.”

“I honestly don’t know how you do that all the time,” said Hinoka. “It’s tasty in its own way, but it’s so _heavy_. I feel like I need a nap whenever I eat Nohrian.”

“Hm, that’s strange. Usually when you eat Nohrian, you end up wanting quite a bit more before you settle down.”

It took a second for Hinoka to catch Camilla’s meaning, her face flushing as it struck her. “C-Camilla!”

Camilla giggled, and leaned in a bit closer to her wife. They had been taking a walk together around the capital, holding hands and enjoying the warmth of the morning sun. Camilla had fully embraced Hoshidan style, and wore a brilliant, violet kimono with her hair pinned up. She also carried a red Higasa from her growing collection in her free hand, as much for fashion as to protect herself from too much sun exposure. If this was to be her new home, she wanted to embrace it with open arms.

As they made their way to the market, merchants were opening their stands for the day as people began to line the streets. Camilla couldn’t help but notice that a great deal of eyes seemed to be upon her and Hinoka. Camilla was unbothered; she supposed it was a bit odd to see the Grand General of Hoshido take a Nohrian for her spouse, let alone another woman. She carefully watched Hinoka’s face for any sign of unease or discomfort, but smiled when she saw that Hinoka appeared perfectly content.

Coming across the stand of an artisan who sold Higasas, Camilla gave Hinoka’s hand a tug to get her attention, looking at the selection.

The artisan bowed deeply. “Princess Hinoka, Princess Camilla. It is an honor to have you take an interest in my wares.”

Camilla returned the bow. “It’s an honor to see them,” she said, marveling at all the colors and intricate patterns on display. After a while, her eyes drifted to a white Higasa with a pattern of purple and red flowers.

“Excuse me, how many of this one do you have?” Camilla asked, pointing to the Higasa in question.

“Only what you see here, Princess,” the artisan replied. “Each work is one of a kind.”

Camilla nodded. “Do you take custom orders?”

Hinoka looked over at Camilla, and raised an eyebrow.

“For the royal family? Absolutely!”

“Then I’d like to take this one, and would like you to produce another one like it. How long will that take?”

“I can have it ready for you in a month.”

“Excellent, I’ll pick both of them up in a month, then!” Camilla smiled, handing a pouch of coins to the artisan.

Opening the bag, the artisan’s eyes went wide, and he bowed deeply to Camilla. “Thank you so much, Princess! I promise you shall have two of the finest Higasas in all of Hoshido!”

Camilla returned the gesture, and went to look at the rest of the market with Hinoka. After a moment, Hinoka spoke up. “Camilla, how much money did you give that man?”

Camilla shrugged her shoulders. “His regular price for two, and a little bit extra.”

Hinoka sighed. “Camilla, I do appreciate your generosity, but, well… do you really need two of the same higasa? And to spend that much on it?”

Camilla giggled. “Of course I don’t need two. The other one is for you, my dear.”

“Wait, for me?”

“Yes, darling. I felt like such a wonderful, devoted wife as you deserved to be spoiled a bit. We’ll also match!”

A faint blush rose to Hinoka’s cheeks. “Oh! Well, I’m more used to carrying a naginata than a higasa, but I appreciate it.”

“Besides,” Camilla smiled, “you should have one of your own. I’ve convinced Azura to teach us some dances when she’s back in Hoshido next, and I know a higasa is part of them.”

“Us? Camilla!” Hinoka groaned. “You really should have let me know you were planning this. You know I’m not much of a dancer.”

“Perhaps not,” Camilla replied, bringing Hinoka’s hand up to kiss it. “Still, I love any opportunity I get to see that body of yours in action.”

Hinoka’s blush just grew even stronger. “If you’re expecting sexy, you’re going to be really disappointed.”

Camilla just giggled and rested her head on Hinoka’s shoulder.

\--

As she and Hinoka made their way to their seats in the theater, Camilla found herself increasingly glad they had run into Setsuna, who was more than willing to take their purchases back home from them after a long day of shopping (even if Camilla was unsure their purchases would arrive in one piece). She was already feeling tired heading to the theatre, and would not have cared for going back out after coming back home.

Tired as she was though, she did enjoy a good play, and the excited look on Hinoka’s face made it all worth it.

“So what is it about, my darling?” Asked Camilla, sitting down.

“Well it starts off with a brilliant tactician who wakes up not remembering anything; who they are, where they’re from, or anything,” Hinoka began, speaking rapidly. “She then gets taken in by the royal family, who are at war with another country. Then a mysterious woman disguised as a great king comes from the future, and tries to help them to stop a horrible disaster! They fight together, the mysterious woman turns out to be the king’s daughter, who falls in love with the daughter of a woman who’s in love with the king, the tactician turns out to actually be-“

Camilla pressed a finger to Hinoka’s lips. “As much as I like seeing you get excited, my sweet Hinoka, don’t you think you should save some of this for me to discover on my own?”

Hinoka chuckled. “You’re right. Sorry, Camilla.”

“There’s absolutely nothing to be sorry about, dear,” said Camilla, wrapping her arms around Hinoka, and kissing the top of her head. “You really are just the cutest!”

“T-thanks…” Hinoka mumbled, shifting in her seat.

Sensing the eyes upon them and Hinoka’s discomfort, Camilla let go and returned to her seat. She couldn’t help but feel a little bit disappointed. “Sorry, darling. I forget myself sometimes.”

A few moments later, though, Camilla found her arm lifted by Hinoka, who put it around her own shoulder. She sighed in contentment as she felt Hinoka press a kiss to the hand dangling off her shoulder. That she knew Hinoka wasn’t always comfortable with public displays of affection made it only that much sweeter when she made them.

As the play began, Camilla could only really pay the faintest bit of attention. Part of it was being tired, and the other part of it was Hinoka. The intent, captivated expression she watched the play with was just the most adorable thing, and the way she’d occasionally reach her hand up and stroke her fingers made Camilla’s heart beat just a little bit faster.

Tracing circles on Hinoka’s shoulder with one of her free fingers, Camilla couldn’t help but think how… normal things had become. During the war, while they had time together, there was always the understanding that they needed to be on the march and prepared to fight. Immediately after the war, distance had been a factor. While Camilla was certain she wanted Hinoka’s face to be the first thing she saw every day, she wasn’t sure what it would be like living a regular life together. Yet somehow, even though it had only been a week, Camilla felt content and peaceful in a way she never had before. Knowing her darling princess would be waiting for her at the end of every day was so delightfully comforting.

“Camilla?” Hinoka whispered.

Camilla snapped out of her reverie only to realize she had placed another hand on Hinoka’s thigh, and had leaned in close to her, their cheeks brushing. Clearing her throat, Camilla sat up straight, and removed the hand from Hinoka’s thigh. “Sorry, darling.”

Hinoka nodded, but Camilla couldn’t help notice something about the look in her eyes.

\--

Yawning as she entered their chamber, Camilla removed her sandals and tabi, and set her higasa on the rack near the door. “You know, dear, now that I think about it, didn’t that girl who fell in love with the princess look a lot like Selena?”

“Huh? I… guess? She did have those pigtails,” Hinoka replied, taking off her own shoes.

“She also acted quite a bit like Selena as well,” Camilla continued, unpinning her hair as she made her way to the bedroom. _I hope Selena is doing okay, wherever she’s gone…_

As Camilla moved to take off her earrings, she suddenly felt warm lips pressing hard against her neck, and hands moving to undo her kimono. She inhaled sharply before leaning in to the touch. “Oh my, Hinoka,” she breathed. “I didn’t think you were feeling so forward tonight.”

Camilla felt Hinoka chuckle against her neck, the vibrations making her shiver. “With your hand moving up my thigh earlier, it’s hard not to be.”

Camilla knew she had put her hand there, but was genuinely surprised she had been so lost in her thoughts to not notice that she was going for something more. Still, even if she was feeling a bit tired, Hinoka was absolutely irresistible. “Mmm… does my sweet Hinoka want some more of that?”

Hinoka tilted Camilla’s head so that the two were looking at each other straight in the eye. “More than you know.” Camilla took the opportunity to throw her arms around Hinoka and pull her into a deep kiss, her tongue forcefully moving past Hinoka’s lips. Leaning in to the kiss, Hinoka finished undoing Camilla’s obi and began carefully but quickly removing the layers of Camilla’s kimono. Not breaking the kiss, Camilla moaned into Hinoka’s mouth and began helping her, stripping down as quickly as she could manage.

Only when Camilla was left in a set of lacy Nohrian underwear did Hinoka pull away, the two of them gasping for air. Hinoka’s eyes hungrily scanned up and down Camilla’s body. Camilla grinned, luxuriating in the attention that her beloved wife was paying to her. Camilla giggled and felt a familiar tug in her core at the sight of Hinoka biting her lip as she began to sway her hips. “Darling,” Camilla began, “it’s rude to keep your wife waiting like this. Especially when you’re keeping that wonderful body of yours under all that clothing. Come, now.”

Her face flushing brightly, Hinoka nodded and began undressing. Much to Camilla’s delight, she made an especially big show of exposing her abs. Camilla licked her lips. It took all the willpower she had to not force Hinoka to the ground and trace the outline of those _exquisite_ muscles with her tongue. _Soon, Camilla. Soon._ It didn’t take long for Hinoka to finish undressing, flexing ever so slightly in a way Camilla was certain was intentional.

“My my…” Camilla drawled, tracing a finger down her body to her hips, then running it along the waistband of her panties. “Don’t you look absolutely delicious tonight, my beautiful girl?”

“Only the best for you, Camilla,” Hinoka replied, a grin spreading across her face.

Camilla smirked, and watched Hinoka’s eyes widen as she dipped her finger past the waistband. Camilla felt just how wet she had gotten as she briefly slipped a finger inside, taking it out and presenting it to Hinoka as she closed this distance between them. “So shameless… just look at what you’ve done to me.”

The look of confidence disappeared from Hinoka’s face as the blush spread from her face down to her chest. Camilla so adored it when her Hinoka got flustered. Catching Hinoka glancing between her and the finger, she held it up to Hinoka’s lips. “Thirsty, my princess?” Hinoka said nothing in response. She just grasped Camilla’s wrist and began sucking on her finger. Camilla let out a long, low moan. It turned her on so much to see Hinoka enjoying her like this. “Mmm, good girl,” Camilla purred.

Camilla squeaked as she found herself picked up by Hinoka, who carried her the rest of the short distance to the bed, setting her down gingerly. Though Camilla missed being thrown onto the bed, they were so low to the ground in Hoshido that the drop would be quite unpleasant. Regardless, Camilla squirmed as Hinoka mounted herself over Camilla’s hips, already so very aroused by her darling’s display of strength. “I just can’t wait for you to put those strong hands of yours to work elsewhere, dear,” Camilla teased.

Despite her comment, there was a break in Hinoka’s affections for a few moments as she remained still, just gazing at Camilla. Finally, she spoke. “I… You’re so, so beautiful, Camilla. And loving, and affectionate, and kind, and Gods are you ever sexy… how did I get so lucky?”

“Because,” Camilla smiled softly, “You’re all of those things and more. You’re so strong and amazing, my beautiful girl. You only deserve the best. You deserve to be spoiled.” Reaching up a hand, she caressed Hinoka’s cheek, her own smile growing wider as Hinoka leaned her head into the touch. “You’re my sweet Hinoka, and I love you.”

Smiling, Hinoka leaned down and pressed her lips to Camilla’s. “I love you too, Camilla.”

Camilla sighed happily. She always imagined married life with Hinoka would be good, but for things to be as amazing as they were? “Now then,” said Camilla, her attention returning the ever-growing heat between her legs as she pressed her hips against Hinoka’s, “continue, if you please.”

Hinoka let her actions do the talking for her, kissing Camilla hard and grinding her hips against Camilla’s. Camilla let out a sharp cry into Hinoka’s at the sudden friction between the two of them, waves of pleasure crashing over her body like the most beautiful storm. She grasped at Hinoka’s back, digging her nails in. Though she missed the marks she could leave when they were longer, keeping them short certainly had other benefits.

Camilla moaned loudly, wanting to audibly encourage Hinoka to continue as she began to kiss her way down her neck. The moans just grew even louder as Hinoka’s hands had moved to her breasts, cupping them as best she could. As she shivered at the touch, she realized Hinoka had somehow managed to remove her bra while she was in the throes of pleasure. _Such a clever girl! I usually never miss details like th-_

“Yes, Hinoka!” Camilla shrieked as Hinoka kissed her way down to her breasts, squeezing one firmly with her hand and gently flicking the nipple of the other with her tongue. “Now darling, no need to be so tentative. You won’t break me.” Camilla arched her back as Hinoka began to suck, harder and harder by the second. She loved it when Hinoka suckled her like this. Though it made the tug in her groin ever more apparent, there was also something comforting about having Hinoka’s lips wrapped around her nipples like this. Running her hand through Hinoka’s hair, she thought that she could stay like this for hours.

Then she saw Hinoka adjust herself to make eye contact with her, and Camilla thought she might faint at the very sight of it. Whimpers and other needy noises escaped her lips as Hinoka moved to the other breast, never once breaking eye contact with her. By the time Hinoka had finished with both her breasts, Camilla thought she might go over the edge at any moment. She just needed a bit more. Still stroking Hinoka’s hair, she gave a tug downwards, not terribly concerned with subtlety for the moment.

Seconds later, she felt her soaking underwear being pulled down her legs, and gentle kisses against her stomach moments later. Camilla smiled; while she couldn’t truly ever be considered skinny, her stomach had always been a bit flabbier than she really liked, and grown a bit more so during peacetime. When her sweet Hinoka paid attention to it though, like it was as desirable as any other part of her body, she felt herself melt a bit. It didn’t hurt that her stomach was so close to the spot she _really_ wanted Hinoka to move towards.

Camilla shuddered and let out another loud moan as she felt Hinoka’s fingers exploring the smooth skin between her legs. Hinoka leaned in to kiss her again, a bit softer than before. “Camilla, are you-“

“Yes, of course I am, dear,” said Camilla before Hinoka could finish her sentence. Seconds later, she was gasping as one, then two fingers entered her. Another moan came as she felt Hinoka’s calloused palm brush against her most sensitive spot. “Yes… you’re such a good girl…” Camilla purred as she writhed in pleasure at the thrusting of Hinoka’s fingers, slow at first, but picking up speed. Camilla eventually found the right rhythm, moving her hips in time with Hinoka’s hand, desperately seeking more of the sensation of Hinoka’s palm against her clit.

The two of them continued like this for a while longer, Camilla finding herself so agonizingly close to the edge, but just not going over. She knew she needed even more of Hinoka. Panting, Camilla slowly stopped moving her hips, the lack of movement drawing Hinoka’s attention.

Hinoka paused for a moment. “Camilla? Is everything all right?”

Camilla gave Hinoka the wickedest grin she could muster. “Oh darling, surely you can fuck me harder than that, can’t you?”

Camilla squealed as both her arms were pinned over her head with Hinoka’s free hand, while the fingers on the other thrusting into her deeper and faster. Before long, a third finger joins them. Camilla completely lets herself go, wantonly screaming Hinoka’s name as her walls clench around Hinoka’s fingers tighter and tighter. When her release finally comes, Camilla’s voice is hoarse from her cries of pleasure, her back arches sharply as her vision begins to blur. It feels like it takes an hour for Camilla to come back to Earth; for all the lovers Camilla’s had in her life, she somehow managed to wed the most talented.

“Wow, Camilla…” Hinoka’s voice is the first noise that fills the room after minutes of panting and gasping. “I didn’t think that would make you come so fast…”

Camilla giggled, and rolled on top of Hinoka, planting a soft kiss on her lips. “Only because I couldn’t wait to get my hands on you.” She deepened the kiss with Hinoka, pulling her forward until she was sitting upright. She paused the kiss only briefly to pull Hinoka’s breast band over the top of her head, then moved down to Hinoka’s collarbone.

“You know sometimes it’s hard to have such a cute wife,” Camilla murmurs against Hinoka’s skin, kissing a wet trail down to her breasts. “It’s so hard to not be holding you, kissing you,” Camilla paused for dramatic effect, gently blowing on Hinoka’s dark nipples and enjoying the sight of her wife squirming beneath her. “ _Ravishing you.”_

There’s a sharp intake of air as Camilla began licking Hinoka’s breasts. Her darling Hinoka’s never been one for crying out during sex, but that only made Camilla want to try harder. Camilla delighted in the fact that Hinoka’s breasts fit so perfectly in her mouth, her lips enveloping them with ease. When she at last pulled away, she grazed the areola with her teeth, earning a low, pleased hum from Hinoka.

As Camilla looked down, her mouth began to water. She feasted her eyes on those perfect abs of Hinoka’s, glistening with sweat from recent exertion and tense with anticipation. She considered taking a moment to stop and pleasure herself right there, but the prospect of showing Hinoka some well deserved appreciation is foremost in her mind. She traced a finger down the middle of her stomach, pausing to circle her navel. She sighed at the feeling of just how taut and firm Hinoka’s midsection felt.

“My gods, Hinoka,” Camilla purred. “Your body’s still a work of art, even so long after the war.”

Hinoka’s face somehow managed to flush even brighter. “I-is that right?”

“Of course it is, darling,” Camilla replied in mock offence, lowering her head to kiss her stomach. “I never lie when it comes to a beautiful girl.” She listened to Hinoka’s every breath and gasp as she kissed her. She especially savored the long, low moan she let out as Camilla traced the shape of her muscles with her tongue, the taste of Hinoka’s sweat an aphrodisiac.

When she finally reached Hinoka’s underwear, she took her time to tease her, making sure she could feel her breath through the fabric. Camilla licked her lips, and flashed Hinoka yet another wicked smile. “Oh darling, I can only imagine you taste as sweet as you smell right now.”

Hinoka whimpered and threw an arm up over her face, her breathing getting heavier. “C-Camilla, do you really have to-“

Camilla interrupted Hinoka with a kiss against the damp fabric, her lipstick staining the white garment. “I’m only telling you the truth, my sweet Hinoka. Now then,” she coos, ripping off the underwear. “Since you’ve been such a wonderful girl tonight, it’s only fair I reward you. “

As Camilla effortlessly rode the buck of Hinoka’s hips as she slid her tongue along her folds, she couldn’t help but think this was just as much a reward for her as it was for Hinoka. The way she tasted was indescribable, _transcendent_ , even.  She so delighted in the way she could manipulate Hinoka with just the right movements. A quick flick across the length of her slit made Hinoka squirm, while pressing her tongue against Hinoka’s sensitive bug earned her a breathy call of her name. When she poked her tongue past Hinoka’s entrance, that’s what created those loud moans that were music to her ears.

For a long while Camilla continued like this, lapping against Hinoka’s core, pausing only to tell her how good she was doing, how wonderful she tasted, and how fucking her was an experience without comparison. She knew her Hinoka so adored it when she said filthy things, and relished in the squirming and bucking that occurred when she did.

Finally, Hinoka let out an uncharacteristic shriek and arched her back. Camila giggled against the sensitive folds, and thirstily drank up as much of Hinoka’s release as she could manage. Wiping off some of it with her finger, she waited until Hinoka reopened her eyes, making a show of sucking the finger clean.

“My Hinoka is positively delicious,” said Camilla, grinning as Hinoka turned around and buried her face in the pillow.

“You really are too much sometimes, you know that?” Hinoka called out, voice muffled by the pillow.

“I didn’t hear any complaints earlier from you, dear,” said Camilla, laying down behind Hinoka and pressing their hips together. “You seemed to be enjoying yourself quite a bit, in fact. Of course, if it troubles you, I can always stop.”

Turning her head back, Hinoka tugged Camilla’s hair and kissed her hard. “Don’t you dare.”

Giggling, Camilla pressed another kiss to Hinoka’s mouth, before nuzzling in to the back of her neck. “I would never dream of it, darling.”

After some time holding Hinoka, sleep finally found Camilla. The delightful sensation of calloused hands tracing the shape of her fingers was the last thing she felt as she drifted away.

\--

The sun had already risen by the time Camilla woke up. Patting the mattress, it became apparent Hinoka wasn’t there. Sitting up abruptly, Camilla quickly scanned the room, but found no sign of her.

“Hinoka, dear?”

There was no response, though. Just as an aching feeling began forming in her stomach, though, she found a note beside the bed. _In the garden. Come see me when you’re up. -H_

Camilla smiled, and suddenly felt a bit silly for having been worried at all. Donning a silk robe from her closet, she left the bedroom, slipping on her sandals as she made her way to the garden entrance. Sure enough, there was Hinoka. She sat at the table in a white robe, the sunlight making her hair look like the most beautiful flame. There was an ornate teapot and two cups on the table.

“Good morning, my love,” Camilla murmured as she knelt down beside Hinoka, leaning in for a kiss.

Hinoka smiled into the kiss. “Good morning Camilla,” Hinoka replied as she broke away and began pouring them both a cup of tea. “I thought we could watch the sunrise together, but it seems like yesterday wore you out worse than I thought.”

Camilla frowned. “I’m sorry, dear. I would have loved to have done that with you. Were you waiting long?”

“Well…” Hinoka smiled sheepishly, taking a sip of her tea. “I ended up missing the sunrise myself. I’ve only been up for about 20 minutes more than you.”

Camilla giggled, and playfully batted at Hinoka’s shoulder. “And you let me believe I had missed it? You’re so cruel, my darling!”

She took a sip of her tea as she enjoyed the sound of Hinoka’s laughter. That was another thing so different from Nohr; the tea they drank in Hoshido was often lighter than in Nohr, served with no milk, sugar, or anything added. It was an adjustment for Camilla; Leo would joke with her that she had a bit of tea with her cream and sugar. Still, while it had seemed to strange at first, she had grown to appreciate and even love the soft, refreshing flavor of the tea in Hoshido.

She felt Hinoka lean her head against her shoulder. “Did you ever think you’d end up like this?”

“What do you mean?” Camilla asked, playing with Hinoka’s hair.

“Marrying for love? Waking up to a world that’s just so… normal?” Hinoka continued. “I always thought I’d be wed to some nobleman, pretending to like him, pretending to be someone I’m not. Trying to make myself delicate and demure… ugh. It gives me the chills just thinking about it.”

“Why do you think you would end up like that?”

“When you’re expected to lead a country, you don’t get to marry for love. You marry to secure alliances and protect your homeland. I’d have done it in a heartbeat,” Hinoka sighed. “So when I realized the kind of person you were, and that there was no need to keep fighting with Nohr, it was…” Hinoka grinned. “It turned out that was the greatest day of my life.”

“Oh, darling!” Camilla pressed a kiss to the top of Hinoka’s head, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “I feel just the same, my princess.”

“Only a week, and I still can’t believe this is what my life is now,” Hinoka said softly, snuggling closer to Camilla’s side.

Camilla closed her eyes and sighed happily. “Gods willing, we have many more weeks ahead of us, too.”

 


End file.
